Reflexión
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Kagome trataba de entender por qué a todos los héroes más poderosos les gustaba estar siempre en la casa del calvo con capa. ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué le gustaba estar cerca de él? Oneshot.


**One Punch Man es propiedad de One. Y el manga es adaptado por Yusuke Murata. Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Reflexión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Saitama…

Y la palabra se quedó en el aire.

Y entre el bullicio fue imposible que se oyera.

Kagome nunca pudo comprender por qué la casa de alguien tan indiferente como Saitama siempre estaba llena de personas. Es decir, Fubuki, King, Silver Fang, Genos, que vivía allí, y a veces otros héroes invadían ese lugar pese a que Saitama no lo deseaba. Era como si él los atrajera. Hombres fuertes.

Y ella también estaba allí.

Qué gran ironía.

Ella que siempre trataba de entender el porqué de todas esas personas reunidas en ese hogar. Pero ¿por qué seguía maquinándose? Ya debería saber por qué todos se reunían allí. Saitama era fuerte. Increíblemente fuerte. Todos deseaban aprender de él. Querían saber por qué él era lo que era. ¿Ella inclusive? Qué extraño. La fuerza de ese tipo nunca le había atraído. Ahora parecía que sí. Tal vez porque se había dado cuenta de que Saitama no solo era fuerte en el sentido físico, sino también mental. Pero ¿no se suponía que él era un sujeto despreocupado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan monstruosamente fuerte sin un motivo que lo impulsara a serlo? Tal vez lo era porque nunca tenía que preocuparse por nada. Porque no había razón. Ese hombre tenía la increíble capacidad de resolver las cosas con gran facilidad. Si se trataba de un enemigo lo vencía de un solo golpe. Si se trataba de los insultos de las personas a las cuales salvaba, él simplemente hacía caso omiso. No necesitaba de esas cosas. No necesitaba ser popular. No necesitaba que otros lo reconocieran. Él era él. Y precisamente era eso lo que lo hacía fuerte. Y, también, pese a que a Saitama nada parecía importarle, Kagome pensaba que eso no era realmente cierto. Cuando Genos estaba en problemas Saitama lo salvaba. Cuando las personas pedían auxilio él los salvaba.

_Me desconcierta._

_ Y me atrae…_

Él carecía de emociones. Nada lo conmocionaba. Nada lo sorprendía. Nada lo entristecía. Nada le daba miedo. Era un hombre aburrido de su vida. Sin un propósito claro más que pasar el rato. Y con la secreta esperanza, guardada en lo más recóndito de su ser, de poder encontrar un rival que pudiera devolverle la emoción a su vida.

Y ella lo miraba.

Allí mientras los demás discutían asuntos que a Saitama le resultaba indiferentes, Kagome lo escrutaba abiertamente. Él era un sujeto demasiado inquietante para ella. Nunca había conocido un ser como él.

_Es tan diferente a Inuyasha. _

¿Y eso? ¿Por qué lo comparaba? No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no había punto de comparación. Pensó en Inuyasha. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No podía saberlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto. Kagome era consciente de que faltaban fragmentos de su memoria. Como el hecho de que no sabía qué había pasado entre que la perla de Shikon se le presentó en aquella densa oscuridad y el hecho de que de un momento a otro se vio en Ciudad Z.

Tres años atrás de eso.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso ella pidió el deseo final? Y si así fue, ¿qué fue lo que pidió? No lo sabía. No lo recordaba. Tal vez nunca lo haría. No obstante, increíblemente, no le importaba. Solo deseaba que sus amigos de la época antigua, y su familia estuviesen bien y feliz.

Desde que vivía en Ciudad Z frecuentaba la casa de Saitama y Genos. Saitama siempre se quejaba del poco espacio que había, y, sin embargo, nunca terminaba de echarlos realmente. _Inuyasha hubiese gritado muy molesto_. Otra vez la comparación. ¿Por qué insistía en hacerlo? De repente, Saitama la miró. Y ella apartó la mirada raudamente como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. _¿Qué diablos me_ _pasa?_ Mirar no tenía nada de malo. Es solo que últimamente lo miraba demasiado. No entendía por qué tenía esa terrible necesidad de analizarlo. De ayudarlo. ¿Ayudarlo con qué? Saitama no necesitaba ayuda. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Nada tenía sentido. Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma.

Él no le prestó atención a la extraña reacción de Kagome y siguió contemplando el estofado que pronto acabaría de cocinarse.

Ella volvió a mirarlo. Sabía que a él no le importaba sus extrañas reacciones. Sintió una leve molestia en las entrañas. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa si él es así? Siempre ha sido_ _así_. Se sentía confundida. Desorientada. Y no podía enojarse. No tenía razón para enojarse. ¿Por qué quería enojarse? Inuyasha siempre la hacía enojar. Discutían muy a menudo. ¿Tanto lo extrañaba? Sí, extrañaba a Inuyasha. Pero algo había cambiado en ella. Tres días atrás la joven había cumplido dieciocho. ¿Cuántos años tenía Saitama? Veintiocho según Genos, recordó. Kagome se lo había preguntado pocos días de que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Se llevaban diez años. Una gran diferencia de edad. ¿Y por qué no fue capaz de preguntarle la edad directamente a Saitama? De pronto, sintió un ardor en las mejillas. Para cuando salió de su absorción se dio cuenta que Saitama la veía nuevamente. Ella se puso realmente nerviosa. Él dejó de ver el estofado y se acercó a ella.

_No, no, no, no. No vengas, por favor…_

—¿Te pasa algo?

Simplemente lo miró. Como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Él no demudó su expresión. Pero sin importar cómo reaccionara él —impavidez absoluta—, ella, ahora, se sentía como si alguien la acorralara.

_¡Di algo, tonta!_

—¿Ya está el estofado? —dijo al fin.

Y ella lo supo.

—Oh, así que tienes hambre. Yo también. No te preocupes solo falta unos minutos.

Y luego de eso él volvió a la cocina a mirar la olla de la comida en cocción. Y Kagome siguió mirándolo, pero esta vez con ojos conscientes.

Ese héroe calvo, despreocupado, indiferente, tan inexplícitamente noble, había logrado despertar en ella sentimientos que creyó que solo le pertenecían a una persona que ya no estaba en su vida.

Saitama puso la gran olla en medio de la mesa donde todos esperaban. Pero también llevo un plato aparte.

—Este es para ti —anunció él.

Kagome parpadeó.

Saitama solo puso el plato en frente de ella. Cada vez que todos comían, una batalla campal se desataba. Y como eran personas con movimientos imposibles de ver para un ser humano sin habilidades físicas, Kagome no tendría oportunidad de comer nada si comía de la misma olla que ellos. Ella lo comprendió en cuanto todos empezaron a cenar. Quedó estupefacta. Era la primera vez que ella comía con tantas personas. King se había desmayado y Fubuki a duras penas lograba tomar algo de vegetales y carne.

Luego de un rato, todos quedaron dormidos. Genos había salido en una misión para aniquilar monstruos. Saitama quiso ir, pero el discípulo le dijo que eso le serviría de entrenamiento y que le gustaría ir solo. Fubuki se había marchado. King seguía desmayado. Y Fang estaba durmiendo. Solo Saitama y Kagome estaban despiertos.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo ella.

—De nada —repuso el calvo.

Y no supo qué más decir. A Kagome siempre se le había hecho natural hablar con Saitama. Ahora que sabía lo que sabía de lo que sentía, ya no.

—Me iré a dormir. Si quieres pueden ponerte unas cobijas y dormir aquí. Ya es muy tarde.

—Gracias.

Se sentía estúpida. ¿Él se habría dado cuenta de lo extraña que estaba? A lo mejor sí, pero probablemente no le importaba.

—Saitama…

La palabra salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Dime —dijo a la vez que se acomodaba para dormir.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hablar.

—¿Qué pasaría si…?

Otra vez aquel ardor en las mejillas. Aquellos colosales nervios en las entrañas. Se quedó largo tiempo en silencio. Saitama ya estaba dentro de las cobijas, mirándola impasible.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo…?

¡Maldita sea aquella repentina turbación suya!

_¡Habla, estúpida!_

Bajó la cabeza con timidez. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué pasaría si yo… quisiera…? Es decir, si yo… estuviera interesada… en ti…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hubo un silencio largo, tortuoso.

Luego de un rato abrió los ojos y se atrevió a mirarlo.

Saitama ya se había dormido. Ella se sintió una idiota. Se entristeció y se limitó a acomodar sus cobijas. Las puso lo más cerca de él que pudo. No podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo se movía solo. Tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de él. Lo contempló unos minutos. Él respiraba suavemente. Se acercó más. Los rostros de ambos estaban a pocos centímetros.

Y de pronto…

—Entonces yo te diría que yo también.

Saitama tenía los ojos abiertos con el mismo semblante de siempre. Nada pareció cambiar en él pese a la confesión de ella ni a la respuesta que él mismo acababa de darle.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No se suponía que estaba dormido? No, al parecer no. ¿Se había puesto a reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho para darle una respuesta y por eso había cerrado los ojos como si estuviese dormido? Y ahora Kagome ya tenía una respuesta. Y ante aquellas repentinas palabras, allí tan cerca de él, los ojos de la joven se le abrieron de par a par y las pupilas se le dilataron. El pecho retumbaba. El cuerpo temblaba. No había nada qué decir. No tenía nada que decir. Solo sentir. Los ojos se le aguaron. Estaba demasiado conmocionada.

Y se acercó más a él.

—Gracias…

Y las lágrimas cayeron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Qué cosa más extraña, ¿no? XD Bueno, me encanta OPM, me encanta Inuyasha, me encanta Saitama y me encanta Kagome (la waifu que shipeo con todos XD). Así que nada. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
